


What a Dusting of Lust Pollen can Bring

by Xathia



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Exhibitionism, F/M, Lust Potion/Spell, Vaginal Fingering, lust pollen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:20:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29921601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xathia/pseuds/Xathia
Summary: Lucifer doesn't appreciate that Diavolo brought the Human holiday of Valentine's Day down to Devildom, but here he is while the House of Lamentation is now covered in flowers to celebrate it. He has to fight a Sin of his brother's as he watches his girlfriend receive a bouquet of roses from someone else, a secret admirer apparently. Lucifer incinerates the bouquet, but then he has to deal with the consequences of the poisoned bunch.
Relationships: Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 14





	What a Dusting of Lust Pollen can Bring

It wasn’t unusual for the House of Lamentation to be filled with flowers, especially not since the first Human exchange students had talked about Valentine’s Day. It had quickly become a thing in Devildom after Diavolo had promoted it when he used it as an excuse to whisk Arabella off for a romantic adventure each year. It gave Lucifer a headache each year, but then again, Kai would have none of it much to his amusement. Caitriona and Kai would spend their hours working hard on the lead up to Valentine’s Day since Asmo would insist on doing a brand-new range of items each year, and drag Mammon in to model in alongside him as well. Kai would usually be spending her hours hunched over a laptop in Caitriona’s workshop and translating the wide variety of orders that came through in the many languages of the Devildom. She had tried to attend RAD as expected but found that she invested her time a lot more readily into learning languages with Satan and Levi after Caitriona had threatened to string them both up in the hallway after cursing them. The two hadn’t expected Kai to be such a natural with languages, not when she was Caden’s twin. Caden was away with the fairies and Belphie’s dreamworlds most of the time, whereas Kai was far too astutely aware of her surroundings, mostly because she had to be for them both when they were children. 

It was not a secret that the seven Avatars of Sin were widely admired, and it still wasn’t a topic that many enjoyed knowing that they had taken Human lovers for the most part. Arabella had turned into a Demon to avoid the ire after two attacks in two days had nearly killed her, though that was the price for being with the Prince of Devildom as Lucifer saw the table half empty yet again at breakfast. Valentine’s Day was the following day, so today was the crunch for Caitriona and Kai. Everyone would be dragged into boxing up orders and sending them out and then Lucifer would be graciously allowed to have his girlfriend back after the past month of not seeing her. The couriers had started in the small hours that morning, and he was aware of the time at which Kai had tried to sneak out without him knowing. He had let her go without complaint despite his wishes to keep her locked up tightly in his arms, but he would be reminding her tomorrow of whom she belonged to after making sure she slept tonight. 

What Lucifer wasn’t expecting was for Kai to be holding a bunch of roses as she stood outside the workshop. He came to make sure that Caitriona and Kai had eaten something, but instead, he found himself battling with an unfamiliar sensation to see her with flowers that he hadn’t sent. She beamed brightly at him, holding the card in her hands as he read the phrase ‘from your secret admirer’. It was a phrase that he would never use, but he was unwilling to let anyone else be the reason behind her smile as he kissed her on the forehead while she babbled on about how pretty they were and the different smells they had to the ones from the Human Realm. He really couldn’t bring himself to tell her that he hadn’t sent them as he lifted them gently out of her hands, making sure to take care before Caitriona came to find out where Kai was on their busiest day of the year. It seemed everyone had plans of wooing loved ones and crushes that required potions and spells for Caitriona to send out, and not a lot of Demons did advance planning despite her insanely expensive ad campaign featuring the Avatars of Greed and Lust. The bouquet was incinerated in Lucifer’s hands the moment the door was shut, the Avatar of Pride had no incentive for Kai to think of anyone but him as he headed to RAD. 

It was heaven for Kai to drop into Lucifer’s room that night. Groaning as her body hit the silk sheets and sighing softly in relief to not be required to think anymore. 

“Bath first,” Lucifer’s voice cracked, raising an eyebrow at her from his desk where he was hidden behind mountains of paperwork that Diavolo would normally be dealing with. 

“But that requires moving,” Kai whined, her voice muffled by her faceplant against the bedding. 

“Bath first,” the Avatar of Pride repeated, coming up behind her and scooping her up in his arms. Her head settled into the crook of his neck as he frowned, registering a slight fever though it was probably induced by the insane work hours of late as he carried her to the bathroom. He could also feel her exhaustion beating at her as she fought to stay awake while he ran the bath. He purposefully used lavender bath salts, knowing that the water wouldn’t wake her up like her morning showers usually did, swirling the water around to dissolve them before stripping them both and sliding into the bath. 

Kai was snuggled against him, unwilling to let go of him like the cuddle bug she was. She referred to herself often as a ‘koala’ and described it to Lucifer as a cute and fluffy small animal that liked to cling to trees and people, a term that Lucifer now liked to apply to Kai as he washed the day off her. Caitriona’s workshop was constantly dusty and busy, which often made the water turn a dull grey colour when Kai spent long days in it. Lucifer saw how complex Kai was as a person as he kissed her forehead lovingly after washing her down. She had often been required to think for herself and Caden as a child, especially since she was the older twin, and sometimes her brain just needed to shut off and be taken care of. Something he could never entrust to anyone else as he carefully navigated getting them both out of the tub. 

She was asleep before he laid her out on the bed, pulling one of the many negligees that he had bought her out and gently dressing her before tucking her in under the sheets. She grumbled softly, settling down into the bedding before Lucifer was satisfied that Kai was properly asleep. He kissed her forehead fondly, stroking her hair out of her face before sighing and looking over at the paperwork pile he needed to do before dragging himself to bed with her. 

It was the small hours when he woke up, groaning groggily as he realised why he was awake. Kai’s hand was palming against his boxers as her teeth grazed against his throat. 

“Kai,” he growled softly, trying to not arch into her touch as she teased him with her fingers sliding just under the elastic of his boxer shorts. “You need to rest.”

“But I’m so hot,” she whined, choosing to nibble on his shoulder as Lucifer internally cursed his choice of nightwear to be minimal. He enjoyed the feeling of skin on skin and the ways he could make Kai dripping and begging for him when he needed her, but he could feel her body radiating an unusual amount of heat. It wasn’t often that Lucifer liked to use his strength, but he had Kai pinned to the bed, her wrists under his hand and pinned above her head as he calmly checked her temperature on different parts of her body. She whined at his medicinal touch, trying to arch into him and tempt him into giving into the base desires. He gritted his teeth, before reaching across for his DDD and calling Caitriona. 

“This better be a case of life or death,” the witch threatened, as Lucifer also heard the cursing of his younger brother in the background. 

“It is. Kai is burning up, I thought it was a low-grade fever but I think someone tampered with the flowers they sent her earlier.”

“I thought they were from you.”

“I wouldn’t sign them ‘from your secret admirer’,” Lucifer scoffed, frowning as Kai kept trying to wriggle free. “I need confirmation that it’s just some of those silly lust pollen flowers and that it’s nothing sinister.”

“Alright,” Caitriona grumbled before hanging up on the Avatar of Pride. 

It wasn’t long before the witch was knocking at the door. It was taking all of Lucifer’s restraint to keep Kai in place, her cotton candy pink hair sticking to the back of her neck as Caitriona was ignoring Belphie’s call for the sake of a proper examination. 

“Have you tried giving her an orgasm?” The way in which Caitriona spoke could only be called clinical and detached from watching her colleague writhe around in desperate horniness as Lucifer pinned Kai to his waist and lap with one arm. 

“No, I wanted to make sure that she wasn’t suffering from anything sinister. I was hoping it would be someone spiking her bouquet with the lust potions that Asmo likes to promote,” the Avatar of Pride admitted, his fingers sliding up the silky black negligee and the inside of Kai’s thighs before his tips stroked against her soaked lips. She whined, partially in relief that she was being touched, but then to complain it wasn’t enough as Lucifer slid them up and down to wet them in her natural lubricant. Kai was never the most patient of lovers, always wanting the delight there and then regardless of consequences before Lucifer slipped two long fingers into her pussy. She squeezed him tightly, as he groaned into her neck, knowing that she would feel even more delightful around his cock as his thumb pressed against her clit. He knew that Kai would be embarrassed about being so lewd in front of Caitriona and he wasn’t keen on having an audience, but they needed to make sure that it was only some lust pollen effect. He curled his fingers as he increased the speed of his thrusts, nuzzling and nipping at her neck as Kai arched her chest away from his, her nipples hardening under the silk fabric as she rocked her hips against his movements. Her whines were intertwined with pants and moans, getting heavier as he sped his fingers up. “Cum for me,” he murmured down her ear, pushing harder and faster against Kai’s clit as she writhed against him. Her nails dug into his thighs, a strangled cry escaping from her throat as she climaxed messily over his hand before collapsing back against him and panting. A soft blush dusted her cheeks as Lucifer chuckled and sucked on his fingers to clean them up to embarrass her even more as Caitriona gave Kai a medical check. 

“It’s likely to be lust pollen, her temperature has dropped now you’ve done that, but it’ll take time to properly work out of her system. We always test on Demons, so I can’t say how long it’ll take to work out of Kai,” the witch nodded. “She isn’t in any danger for certain. But let me know if you need any more help,” she smirked, heading out of the door as Kai buried her face against his neck. 

“Now then little one, shall we clean you up and get a little more sleep before you try to ravish me again,” he chuckled, picking her up with one arm and carrying her across to the bathroom, knowing that she was now suffering from second-hand embarrassment at the exhibition to the witch. 

“Did you have to let her watch?” Kai pouted, keeping a tight hold of Lucifer before he placed her down. 

“Yes, she needed to watch for any severe changes, otherwise I would have told her to leave a lot sooner. But you need to clean up and get some more sleep. I’m sure you’ll be busy later when the pollen takes hold again,” he smirked, washing his hands before getting hold of a cloth to gently warm for her.


End file.
